


Сто ступеней к облакам

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Новоявленная принцесса смеялась и любила, думая, что ей больше никогда не доведется поднимать над полем боя тяжелый штандарт с орлом.





	Сто ступеней к облакам

Название: Сто ступеней к облакам   
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 31 марта 2019

******************************

 

Королева София в бессильной ярости обмахивалась веером. Принц Родерих, ее прекрасный, умный, благородный сын, привез во дворец какую-то… девку! Чем она так провинилась перед богом, что все обернулось именно так? Что Родерих, отправившись на войну с орками южных рубежей, попал в засаду? Что его спас долговязый лучник из местного дикого народа, где мужчины подобно женщинам носят длинные волосы, а женщины подобно мужчинам штаны? Что спаситель, которого принц приблизил к себе, оказался в итоге девушкой, выдававшей себя за воина? Что Родерих вместо того чтобы оскорбиться и осудить нахалку за обман оказался очарован, и…

Королева резко захлопнула веер. Этот брак нужно расстроить. Во что бы то ни стало. 

 

Герцог Гилберт, криво усмехаясь, потягивал пиво. Братец Родерих выкинул штуку, о которой он не мог и мечтать. Рассориться с матерью и жениться на бабенке, которая приехала во дворец с тремя парами белья в качестве приданного и знает только пять слов на их языке, причем три из них нецензурные! Знать не примет в качестве королевы дикую простолюдинку, как бы Родерих не напирал на то, что Эржебет дочь местного вождя. Священники не примут в качестве королевы блудницу, всю войну жившую с мужчинами, как бы Родерих ни рисовал из нее деву-воина – святошам уже само это сожительство поперек горла. Правда, еще остается армия, которая видит в девице героиню и боевую подругу Лизхен, ради которой можно примириться с заносчивым нравом принца…

Герцог залпом допил остатки пива, со стуком поставил кружку на стол и усмехнулся мрачнее. Значит, армией он в ближайшее время и займется. 

 

Эржебет, так и не привыкшая к статусу принцессы, по-простому пихнула Родериха в бок, заставляя принца оторваться от книги и поднять на нее глаза. Тот вопреки обыкновению не стал напоминать ей об этикете и нежно, слегка рассеянно улыбнулся:  
\- Иди сюда.

Они уселись вместе под раскидистым деревом, и Родерих принялся показывать ей на отдельные значки в монотонных линиях, покрывающих страницы книги, и объяснять, что они значат вместе. Она едва ли понимала половину, но усердно слушала, стараясь вникнуть в непривычные слова языка, который она только начала основательно изучать с придворным учителем. Ей говорили, что там, среди этих скучных закорючек, прячутся миры, которые не видывали даже их шаманы. И Родерих умеет их видеть! Эржебет ужасно хотелось тоже. 

Черта с два она сидела бы на месте, знай она, что всего через три месяца Родериха сразит на охоте предательский выстрел, и он умрет у нее на руках, истекая кровью! 

Она не тратила бы время на глупые перепалки со свекровью и тайные шатания по городу в мужском платье в обществе старых боевых товарищей. Она перевернула бы этот проклятый дворец вверх дном и нашла бы предателя, как находит затаившуюся мышь охотница-сова. 

Но она не знала. Все было ново, диковинно и удивительно. Она смеялась и любила, думая, что ей больше никогда не доведется поднимать над полем боя тяжелый штандарт с орлом. 

Новоявленная принцесса, за стойкость прозванная северными наемниками оловянной, сосредоточенно нахмурилась, проговаривая вслед за женихом по слогам странную строку: «Между смертью и победой сто ступеней к облакам»


End file.
